


Cascading Crackle

by Linorien



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, MI6CafeChallenge, fun with science, goldfinger prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Goldfinger Prompt 15: The Pressure RoomA late night of fun in Q branch. For science, of course.





	Cascading Crackle

It was 3 am on a cold night in March. Q was busy monitoring a mission. Nothing terribly critical, but it required constant monitoring. In two days, blueprints were due for first quarter projects. Nearly everyone was working overtime and stress was running high.

Except now the air was full of excitement. Ten minutes prior, the minions started slowly staggering their exit from the floor. Discreetly they grabbed small bags, large bags, and sometimes boxes, before vanishing down corridor H.

They didn’t need to be stealthy; Q knew exactly what they were doing. It was a time honoured tradition in the branch. He had just been too busy to go since he was promoted. But he always made sure R would be able to attend.

The minions gathered in the large testing chamber. The lights were dim, with led candles lining the counters on the edges of the room. In the center of the room was a large glass cylinder, piping coming out of the top and connecting to the pipes in the ceiling.

R glanced at her watch. 3:03. Time to begin.

“Welcome to the pressure room,” she announced. The low murmurs silenced. “You all know the rules already, but in case your stress brains have forgotten, no eating unless there is enough for all, reset the data stream after each experiment, and only I control the chamber. Understood?”

“Understood,” they chorused.

“Then let’s begin.” R clicked a button on her tablet. “Courtney will be going first. Courtney, you have the floor.”

Courtney stepped forward. “I have brought hollow chocolate hearts. Hypothesis: they will appear to remain unaffected until the pressure differential becomes too much and it shatters outwards. There are enough to eat.”

There was a spattering of polite golf claps as she entered the chamber and dumped the box of chocolates onto the large table. She exited the chamber and turned to the computer next to R, helping to make sure that the camera and all the sensors were collecting data. She nodded at R. “Ready.”

“Pressure room, test 1, starting in 3, 2, 1.” R pulled the red lever and the vacuum started up. The pressure readout dropped quickly. Everyone waited with baited breath. Nothing seemed to change.

Then it snapped. Like popcorn bursting, or a firecracker, the hollow shells exploded outward with a cascade crackle.

“Yes!” Courtney punched the air. The others cheered with her. Explosion fever was just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> [And yes, this is indeed what happens.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FvX2R-SGiE)


End file.
